Clear
by Allonsypuff
Summary: If the answer was as clear as day, then why didn't the Doctor see it? The Doctor takes Meriana on an adventure, that leads her to her brother; Alfie Owens.


Claira was normal. Okay, so maybe that's a lie. Claira was a freak. More than a freak, really; she's not human. She's not me, though. We're nothing alike. Okay, more lies. She's my sister. We're the Dochtuira sisters. Claira and Meriana Dochtuira. A, a, a; so many names ending with A. Hanna Dochtuira, my mum; Thalia Dochtuira, my aunt; David Dochtuira- oh, uh, maybe my dad is the exception.

Okay, back to what I was saying; Claira wasn't human. Well, if my sister wasn't human, wouldn't my mum be something different, also? And Aunt Thalia? And even my dad? Okay, so my whole family isn't human.

Get this, though; I'm human.

I am the only human in a Hakot-filled family. Which would be odd, but I'm not even _apart_ of the family.

Uh, well, I am, but not through blood.

I was adopted. Hanna had thought I was a Hakot at first sight.

Okay, history time; Hakots are from Earth. Born on Earth, raised on Earth; just not human. Humans don't know about us- them, because how would you react if there was another species even more intelligent than you.

Yah, I've seen how humans treat the other Earth species. You humans kill them, capture them, and "domesticate" them. If you could hear them, you wouldn't. Hakots can hear them. We can understand them. If only humans could hear.

You lot can't though, so sucks to be y'all… and me… since I'm human… but it's all the same in the end.

Okay, back to the story; blah, blah, blah, my family's Hakots, I'm human, blah, blah, blah; Claira, yes, Claira, she's were this story starts.

Claira disappeared one day. Poof, gone. One moment she was in our room (I was down stairs), then there was a noise, and she was gone. As soon as I heard the noise, I thought nothing of it, but after a few minutes, I heard it again, and ran up stairs. When I'd reached the top, she was gone.

My family had me do nothing, but I was broken inside. I was terrified, depressed, and then, enraged.

Why hadn't Clay screamed? Why hadn't she left a note, if she'd run off? Why hadn't she done_ anything_?

After a while, I stopped searching. I just stopped. I was broken; she was my baby sister, and I loved her with all my heart.

I was so angry. Angry at her for disappearing without a trace. At her for doing some dumb thing and vanishing. Just… angry.

One day, I'd gotten a bit too angry; I started throwing everything she owned, or had owned, out the window. Hanna stopped me before I'd gotten too far in throwing everything out, but I just wanted every memory of her gone.

After a while, Hanna had left and I was sitting there in a ball, crying. I stood up after a couple minutes and looked around, spotting a picture of me and Clay together at a fair; us smiling idiots. My bottom lip quivered as I picked up the picture. I clenched my jaw as a salty tear ran down my cheek, and screamed as I threw the picture out the window.

I listened for the ominous glass breaking as it hit the ground, but heard only one thing; "OI!"

I bolted up and looked out the window, silently praying I hadn't hit the neighbor, but when I saw who I did hit, I wanted to die.

Claira was standing right under the window.

"CLAY!" I shouted as water coated my cheeks and my voice broke.

I ran back into the room, grabbed our climbing rope, and jumped out the window, landing lightly on the ground.

My face broke as I looked at her. With snot and salt water flying, I ran to her and knocked her over as I frantically scrambled to hug her.

"Mer, stop! Mer!" She wiggled around under me as I sobbed into her. Above us, a wood-sounding door creaked open and a man chuckled.

My head whipped up as I laid eyes on an odd man with a bowtie and a tweed coat.

I jumped up, pulling Claira with me; "Who are you? Where did you take her? What have you done?"

The man gave a knowing smile and gestured to Clay.

Clay turned to me, "He's a friend." I searched her eyes for more, but they gave nothing away.

"How long has she been gone, Meriana?" I scrambled back a little as the man spoke; his voice was lighter and more whimsical than I had thought.

"Two years," I said in a hard voice, my arms tightening around Clay.

The man bunched his face and made a sighing sound. "Again…" he trailed off.

"Again, what?" I snapped. He sighed, "I'm sorry, really, I am." I looked him up and down, the sad tone of his voice made me want to cry and apologize.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"A friend", he replied as he turned and entered a big, blue police public call box.

Clay turned around to me and started talking, but I heard nothing, for I was staring into the inside of box, and it seemed to near ever end.

She turned and looked at were I was staring, and said something I actually heard; "Welcome to the TARDIS."


End file.
